Abundant evidence exists that substance abuse and behavioral health problems are a serious public health concern and are associated with a range of poor outcomes and costs, including damaged life course and careers, lost work productivity, higher medical care costs, and harm to others. Health care systems experience problems with lack of tools, lack of knowledge, process variation, and system fragmentation in addressing behavioral health. As an ongoing science-based process for improving care and lowering costs, robust increases in translational capability are needed to re-tool health delivery systems for behavioral health integration. A logic linking translational capability to behavioral health integration as an ongoing shared information process, founded on the core belief that enabling human action with new information technology tools can grow knowledge, is the most powerful way to solve problems and improve health care. Given these connected and interacting issues and obstacles, the solution strategy is built on four tiers of prior innovation and validation: 1. the Behavioral Health Screen (BHS), a comprehensive, validated, self-report screening and tracking tool; 2. BH-Works, the web services software delivery of BHS; 3. BH-Works Portal, a community collaboration and behavioral health integration hub; and 4. BH-Works Services, expertise and professional services to help community providers and healthcare systems integrate behavioral health into their organizations and workflows. The objectives of this project are to innovate with new tools and rigorous evidence on their impacts in three areas: 1. care processes; 2. data analytics, and 3. information analysis. Results will be applied through our behavioral health ecosystem, based on our existing and growing network of clients and partners, who share our belief that trust, behavioral health, and quality of life can be achieved through an intelligent evolution of relationships, best practices, and collaborative knowledge.